Death's Mother
by GaaraWifey1
Summary: What happens when Kid finally finds his Mother? Will his father allow them to see each other or will they be kept apart? SoulXDeath yaoi in some chapters. Please review :)
1. The Encounter

It was a bright and sunny day in Death City. Kid was in front of the school admiring its symmetry when Soul and Maka came running up. "KID! WE FOUND IT!" Maka yelled and stopped a foot in front of the young shinigami(1). "Hand it here." Kid said taking the file Maka was holding and opened it. "There she is Akika Death. The woman who gave birth to me 15 years ago." Kid stared at the woman's picture for what seemed like an eternity. "Thank you for helping me find this." Kid said looking up. "So you'll talk to your father about getting us those souls back?" Soul asked with his hands inside of the pockets of his maroon-colored pants. "Yes that is what I agreed to." Kid answered. "I'm going to go read about her now if you'll excuse me." Kid said making his skateboard appear. "Ok see you later." Maka said and Soul waved goodbye.

Kid flew over the hundreds of houses and people who surrounded Death Academy to his mansion. Liz was out shopping and Patty was out with Black Star and Tsubaki at the park so Kid would have the house all to himself to study about Akika Death. He opened the door and walked into the large, rather odd-looking house. Now you and me would have thought his house was odd but to Kid it was absolutely beautiful. All the pictures were perfectly aligned with the floor and with each other. Kid sighed admiring the symmetry for a few minutes before sitting on the middle cushion on the black silk couch. He once again opened the file to read about the woman who was his mother. Kid read non-stop for a good 30 minutes before he came up with something very interesting. Akika's last registered address was in Death City.

Kid jumped up and grabbed his skateboard and hurried out the front door. He memorized the address quickly and took off leaving behind nothing. He easily found the house and was surprised that its was perfectly symmetrical...at least on the outside it was. Kid figured that the inside was probably a disaster. He picked up his board and left it on the porch just incase he needed to make an escape though he doubted he couldn't handle anything in there. He was the son of death after all. He rung the doorbell once and then patiently waited. The door opened slightly to reveal a woman who looked exactly like Akika but instead of being a woman in her mid thirties like she should have been there stood a 15 year-old girl who resembled Kid a lot.

"May I help you?" She said in a sweet soothing voice while opening the screen and walking outside. "I'm looking for Akika Death." Kid answered blushing slightly from her beauty."Well you've found her. May I ask who you are?" She said smiling. "My name is Death the Kid and I don't think it's possible now that I've seen you but I believe you may possibly be my mother." Kid stated slightly unsure of what the woman would say. He had expected her to laugh or hit him but what she did surprised him more. She walked forward and place her hands on either side of his face and smiled like a mother would. She looked into his eyes and hugged him tightly almost bursting into tears. "Of course your my child. Although it may not seem like it but 15 years ago I gave birth to the child of Lord Death. I carried a baby boy inside of me for 8 months and went through excruciating labor for 8 hours. (symmetry thing sorry please review)


	2. Chapter 2

The two sat and talking for 2 hours about everything from Kid's birth to his early child hood and Kid was just about to ask why she left when Kid's phone rang and interrupted their conversation it was Liz & Patty calling him for dinner. "I Have to go Mom. "Ok here take this with you." Akika smiled as she handed Kid a picture of herself and his father holding hands while Kid played on the floor with toys he knew that he still had in the attic. "Thanks mom." Kid smiled back and put the picture into his wallet. "I'll see you later mom." Kid picked up his skateboard. "Ok hun be safe." she said walking inside and closing the door. (you will find out what happened to her) Kid took off down the street overjoyed. He arrived at his house and put Beelzebub in its proper place on the porch. He opened the door to see Liz wearing an apron and Patty playing on the floor with her favorite coloring book.

"So how did it go?" Liz said as she set down three plates on the table. "It went really well actually. I'll tell you about it after dinner." Kid said hanging up his jacket on the hook and sat down at the chair at the end of the table. "Patty, dinner is ready please put your coloring book away." Liz said smiling at her sister. Kid looked at the food in front of him and picked up his fork and began eating the wonderful spaghetti that Liz had prepared. They ate and laughed together like a family would. Even though they were his weapons Kid loved them like they were his sisters. Kid helped Liz clean up after they were all finished while Patty watched her favorite show on t.v.

"So are you going to tell me how it went with your mother?" Liz asked as she and Kid sat at the kitchen table drinking tea. "She was really nice and beautiful. I can see why my dad fell in love with her." Kid said. "What does she look like?" Liz asked. "I have a picture of her." Kid took out his wallet and handed it to her. "Oh wow you look like your mother a lot but who is that man next to her?" Liz said handing back the photo. "That's my father without his mask." Kid said proudly. "He's so cute!" Liz exclaimed blushing hard. "Yes yes I know but remember he is about 8,000 years old in that photo." Kid reminded her. "Oh yeah but he looks good for that age." Liz said.

"How old was your mother when she had you?" Liz questioned. "She was about 15." Kid said putting the picture back into his wallet. Liz's mouth dropped. "15?!" Liz practically screamed at Kid. "Yes Liz 15 she was the same age as Maka is now." Kid stated calmly. "True." Liz said calming down and sipping her tea. "And if she didn't have me at that age I wouldn't be here now." Kid pointed out. "All right all right the Kid point taken. Its 8:00 time for good little shinigami's to go to bed." Liz pointed out then kissed Kid on the forehead. "Ok night Liz." Kid hugged her and then said goodnight to Patty. He made his way up to his room and closed the door sighing. He took off his shirt and pants and threw them into his laundry basket for Liz to wash in the morning. He climbed into bed and stared to gently fall asleep. He heard a knocking sound on the balcony doors that led to his room. He cautiously got out of bed and opened the doors. Soul was standing there in his usual outfit. "Soul? What are you doing here?" Kid asked pulling him inside.

"Maka kicked me out for having a nosebleed all over the rug."Soul explained. "Oh and by the way nice boxers." Soul winked as Kid blushed under the pale moonlight. "Your so cute you know that?" Soul said walking over to Kid and pinning him against the wall and kissing him. Kid blushed more and kissed back. "S-Soul we can't!" Kid moaned as Soul grabbed him through his boxers. "Why you know it feels so good." Soul said biting at Kid's collar-bone. "Then let's get on the bed." Kid said kissing Soul passionately. Soul smiled showing all his pointed teeth and laid Kid down on the bed kissing and sucking on the heated flesh. Kid moaned and blushed. "Soul-kun please take me already." Kid begged. "As you wish master." Soul said licking the shell of Kid's ear. Kid breathed heavily and pulled Soul's shirt off and threw it into the laundry basket. "Take off your pants and boxers." Kid demanded as he took off his boxers. Soul did as he was told and stripped naked. Kid climbed over to Soul and kissed him laying him down. "Oh no your being on the bottom." Soul said rolling them over and gently thrusting into Kid's ass. "AH!" Kid half screamed, half moaned. "Shh Kid. The pain will go away I promise." He thrusted in and out gently at first and then thrusted faster when Kid started to get used to it. Kid moaned and whimpered under Soul's touch. After a few more thrusts Soul came hard into Kid's petite body as Kid came onto both of thier chests. Soul pulled out of Kid earning a whimper and fell asleep next to the shinigami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.I've been busy with a whole bunch of stuff at school. Here is the next morning after Soul and Kid's...umm...moment of things. **

* * *

Kid woke up early and looked around. His eyes settled on the boy with white hair sleeping soundly next to him. He blushed and touched his lips, the memory of what happened last night flooding his mind. He smiled as Soul stirred and opened his eyes. Soul sat up and looked at Kid. He opened his mouth to apologize but he was hushed by Kid's finger. "Don't ruin my perfect morning." H replaced his finger with his lips. He pulled away gently and smiled at Soul who was blushing. Kid waved his hand in front of Soul's face trying to get his attention.

Soul was thinking about kissing Kid and taking again but instead he shook his head clearing away his thoughts. He looked at Kid who had said something and was waiting for an answer. "Hmm? What did you say?" Soul asked. " I said would you like to have breakfast with Liz, Patty and I?" Kid said repeating the question again. "Umm sure. What should I say if they ask why I'm here?" He asked getting up and pulling on his boxers.

Kid got up and pulled on his boxers as well and then bent over the bed resting his head on his hands. "Hmm...How about we tell them exactly what happened? Maka kicked you out because you had a nosebleed on the rug so you came over here and spent the night." Kid suggested. "Sounds good to me." Soul said after putting on his dark maroon pants and his yellow jacket.

"Your outfit urks me." Kid said pulling on black shorts and a black T-shirt. "What's wrong with it?" Soul asked looking at himself in Kid's giant mirror. "Well you wear maroon pants with a mustard yellow sweater. That is completely uncoordinated." Kid said walking across the room and walked over to his closet. He opened the doors to reveal three shelves with clothes on them. All his clothes that were all organized. On the very top shelf there were black shirts. on the middle shelf there were black pants. His shoes were aligned in a straight line right under the pants on the last shelf.

"Pick out whatever you want just make sure it is still organized exactly the way it is now. I'm going downstairs to help Liz with breakfast." Kid said walking out the bedroom door, closed it and walked downstairs.

Soul's POV

I stared at Kid's closet after he shut the door and went downstairs. I gently picked up a black button down shirt and a pair of shorts tat were identical to Kid's. I walked over to the bed and laid the clothes down and took off my jacket laying it next to the clothes. I took off my shirt and picked up the black button down one. I slipped it on and buttoned it. I was surprised to find that it fit perfectly on my body. I then slipped off my sneakers and pulled off my pants at the same time that Kid came back with my breakfast. He saw me and blushed deep red. He apologized and went to go walk out of the room.

"Wait." I said and he turned back around not looking at me but it seemed like he had a interest with the ceiling. "Look at me Kid." I said striking a pose for him and I laughed. He couldn't help but smile. He walked over to me still smiling. "You missed a button." He said unbuttoning the paused for a moment looking at the scar that Soul had on his chest from the fight with the black dragon named Crona 2 years ago. He sighed and touched the scar with his finger.

Normal POV

Soul took his hand and brushed it gently on Kid's cheek, shaking him from his thoughts. Kid looked into Soul's eyes and blushed. Soul smiled and kissed Kid's cheek before he spoke. "Can I put on pants?" He asked feeling a bit awkward with standing there in his boxers. "Oh u-um y-yeah." Kid stuttering and finished buttoning Soul's shirt. Soul picked up the pants and put them on. He slipped his black sneakers on and looked at Kid. "Better?" He asked looking at the shinigami. "Much better." Kid responded. Then he remembered something. "Oh yeah. Your breakfast is over there." he said as he pointed to the tray that he had left on the dresser next to the door. Soul practically ran to the food and ate it faster than Kid could imagine."Slow down tiger, you might choke." Kid said leaning against the bedpost.

After Soul had practically inhaled his food Kid suggested that they go downstairs before Liz and Patty question what they are doing. Soul agreed and opened the door for Kid who had grabbed the food tray. The two boys made their way down the staircase where they were greeted by Maka,Tsubaki and Black star*.  
"SOUL!" Soul cringed. He knew that voice. It belonged to his meister Maka Albarn. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Maka yelled as soon as she saw Soul. "Well after you kicked me out I wandered around for a bit. I realized I was in Kid's neighborhood so I decided to see if Kid would let me spend the night here and he said yes." Soul said in a cool voice.

Maka calmed down after hearing that. "Why didn't you just come back after I was asleep? That's what you usually do when I get mad at you." Maka said a later when they were all sitting in the living room. Soul just shrugged his shoulders and said that he didn't know why he didn't come back. At that moment Liz (being the good hostess that she is) came in with tea for everyone and tiny sandwiches. As they ate the doorbell rang. Kid went to go answer the door. It was Maka's father Spirit. He said that Lord Death needed to talk with her,Soul,Black Star * and Tsubaki about something.

The five of them said their goodbyes and left. Liz asked if her,Kid and Patty could go visit Kid's mother since they hadn't met her agreed that they could go meet his mother. "YAY!" Liz and Patty shouted almost bursting Kid's eardrums. "You two must be presentable but no extravagant dresses and such. Just wear something nice." Kid said to Liz and Patty. "Ok." Liz called over her shoulder as she gently led Patty up the stairs. "Sis what are we going to wear?" Patty asked as they reached their rooms.

"Let's wear our usual costumes. They are nice and presentable just like Kid said but they aren't too extravagant." Liz said to Patty. "Ok." Patty said in a child-like voice after going into her room. They dressed quickly knowing that Kid was waiting for them. After 10 minutes of putting on makeup and getting dressed they were ready. The two sisters walked down the stairs where Kid was. "Ready?" he asked them. They both nodded and he opened the door. "Let's go then." They all walked out the door one after another. Kid locked the door behind them and then they were off.


	4. The Reason Why

The walk to her house didn't take as long as Liz thought it would. As they approached the door Patty ran ahead and rang the doorbell. Liz and Kid finally reached the door as Kid's mother opened it. "Oh hello Kid and who might you be?" She said in a voice like silk looking at Liz and Patty. "Hello my name is Elizabeth but you can call me Liz, and this is my sister Patricia. We live with Kid. We are also his weapons." Liz said smiling at Akika. "Ah I see. Well would you like to come in and have some tea?" She said holding the door open for , Liz and Patty walked inside and took of their shoes as Akika went to go prepare the tea.

She came in ten minutes later with four glasses of tea. She handed one to Liz, one to Patty and lastly one to Kid. She took the last glass and began sipping it. "Mom there's been something that I've been meaning to ask you." Kid said calmly while placing his glass on a coaster on the table. "What is it dear?" Akika asked a little curious about what he was going to ask her. "Well...I was wondering...why arent you and dad together anymore? I mean what happened between you two?" Kid asked looking at her. "Well lets start with how your father and I came to be." She said walking over to a bookshelf that held photo albums and many old,various books that made Kid wonder where she found time to read them all.

"It all started about 15 years ago." She started sitting in a chair with all three of them crowded around. Patty sat on the floor, with her knees pulled up to her chest, in front of Akika. Liz leaned over the left side of the chair while Kid sat on the right armrest. "I was a little girl around 10 years or so..." She said opened a photo album to show a small looking girl with straight black hair and large, round who was quite thin and was wearing a short black dress with black and white stripped tights. "Is that you mom?" Kid asked pointing to the photo."Yes that's me. I was quite odd-looking wasn't I?" she said smiling and chuckling.

She turned the page and showed them another photo. The photo was of a little boy with black hair. He had three whites lines running from one side of his head all the way to the was standing next to Akika and holding her hand. He was smiling and blushing. "He looks just like me." Kid said smiling. "Actually you look just like him." Liz said smiling. "Right." Kid said looking back at the photo. "Mom why is Dad blushing?" Kid asked quite curious. "He is blushing because that was the moment that I told him that I loved him. It's also the moment after we shared our first kiss.

She touched the photo fondly remembering the memories. She turned the page again and this time the photo was of two teenagers dressed up for what seemed like the prom or a special dance. "This photo was taken on our prom night. It's also the night that I got pregnant." He looked at Kid who blushed. This made her laugh and ruffle his hair which he quickly straightened. "If you two were so happily together what happened to make you guys break up?" Patty asked with her head now on her knees.

"I'm getting there." Akika assured. "It was a beautiful night. The sky was a deep blue with all the stars twinkling against it like diamonds against velvet. Lord Death and I were dancing and then he kissed me and said he loved me. We left the dance and went to the car and did something." she said blushing at the last part. Kid shuddered at the thought. "That's disturbing." Kid said looking at his mom. "Hey now if they didn't do it then you wouldn't be here and me and sis would still be roaming the streets getting into trouble." Patty said laughing. "Yeah you're right." Kid said. "And now we get to the sad part of my tale." Akika said getting up and putting the photo album back in its place on the shelf.

All three of the teenagers turned to look at her. "You see after our parents found out that I was pregnant they were furious. I was 8 months pregnant when they started packing our things. That's when I started having rushed me to the hospital and called your father to let him know that I had gone into labor with you." Akika walked over to Kid and gently moved his bangs out of his eyes. "I gave birth to a bouncing baby boy weighing exactly 8 pounds and 8 ounces. I was so happy when the nurse came into the room carrying you."

She started to tear up and smiled. "Despite everything my parents said about how I couldn't do anything to support you once I saw your face and your father came into the room I knew everything was going to be ok. But it wasn't." She sighed and hugged Kid tightly. She rested her head gently on top of his and motioned for Liz and Patty to join in as well. She hugged all three of them tightly. "Just like all new parents do, me and your father had no idea what to do. Our parents had abandoned us. We were alone with no experience but somehow we managed to pull it off. Your father got a job and provided us a house but one night we had a argument. A pretty bad one too. I remember we were fighting over whether or not to leave Death City or not. I wanted to leave this place because it held some bad memories. He wanted to stay because this was his home and it was his dream to raise his family here."

She looked at the wall and squeezed the three teenagers gently. "I loved your father very much but I just couldn't stay here. I packed my things and promised that I would return when I could bear to face this place again. I didn't want to leave but..." She was inturrupted by a voice. "I understand mom." Kid said wiping away the tears that he had let loose after hearing her story. He hugged her tightly and buryed his face in her chest. Patty hugged her stomach tightly and Liz wrapped her arms around her and Patty.

Suddenly a large, dark bell chime was heard. "That's dad calling us. We have to go mom." Kid said squeezing her and kissing her cheek. Liz hugged her and Patty did the same. "Alright but you kids be safe ok?" Akika said walking them to the door. "Mom I'm 15 years old and a shinigami. I can take care of myself." Kid protested making a rather odd face. Akika laughed and kissed his head. Once the three were walking she waved goodbye until she couldn't see them anymore.


End file.
